


Reforged

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-08
Updated: 2007-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: While a sword will break, Aragorn bends, and he is stronger for it.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Reforged

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Within" challenge on[](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/), squeaking in under the wire. After all, I couldn't miss a week, could I?

Within the sword is an almost unbreakable core, metal reforged to be twice as strong, twice as sharp, twice as deadly.

Within the man is that same strength, purpose and clarity twining together to create an unshakable center, born of duty and destiny.

But just as a sword, no matter how strong, has its weak point, so the man has his own flaw--and its name is Boromir. But rather than weaken him, it gives him strength, purpose.

Hit a sword's flaw and it will shatter. But while a sword will break, Aragorn bends, and he is stronger for it.


End file.
